


If You're Anything Like Me

by relativelystupid



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: for my little Anthony(Tony), implied MurphConn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relativelystupid/pseuds/relativelystupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'll always be the best thing that I have—<em>had</em>— in my life.</p>
<p>I love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You're Anything Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey, squirt. Auntie Stew here.. and well, you're crying your eyes out while I brag about you. I love you, little guy. And if you manage to find this, I hope you don't develop the fact that your mother and I are foul mouths, and I hope that you didn't come here for yaoi. But don't worry, I'll still love you.

I remember 'th first time I saw ye.

Only two white, grainy, dotty things on the upper right 'o the screen, and I fell inlove wit' ye 'righ away. Ye curled up tiny creations were mine..was ours. Ye wonderful creatures inside yer Ma's belly was my beautiful, beautiful creation. And I don't care what yer gender is. If yer a girl or a boy, I wouldn't care, I wouldn't give one single damn. I'd love ye from the bottom of me heart. 'R ya goin' ta be like me? Or like my lover, Jesus, you'd prolly get reckless 'n jump off a fence, or break Mrs. Gertude's window, or scrape off te skin of yer knees 'cause ye brats had one too many scuffles with the boys in yer school, protectin' each other. Christ, I could see ya now, holding a magnifying and burning yer sibling's slippers, or maybe ya'd climb up a tree 'n can't get down from it, and wait for me to come and fetch ye ungrateful little scraps. Maybe, just like me, ye'll always end up in te hospital or in a cast every summer, hair all ruffled and face annoyed. And then, I'd see ma boys standing proud with their teammates, holding up their trophy as they smile, a smile akin to mine and their mama, 'n football's gonna be yer first love till yer real first love comes along, and I'm sure yer gonna come up ta me, crying like hell when ye feel yer first heart break, then I'd give tha' person a good 'ol spanking, then ye'd say I was embarassing ya, but ye'd hug me, telling me that ye pissants love me. Ye'll prolly stay out too long, and I'll get angry, and ye'd tell me off, we'd hate each other's guts, then yer momma'll tell ya to say sorry, and ye will, and we'll have a good game on yer Nintendo. When ye get yer first car, ye'll drive too fast, and get their first speeding ticket, and yer goin' ta pay it by scoopin' up te snow from te front yard all day, but in te end, yer momma'll have a good cup of hot coco for ya ingrates waitin', kiss yer cheeks and say she's so proud of ye. We'll accept ya for who yer gonna be, love ya no matter who ye wanna be, never let ya feel neglected 'n unloved, never let ya go ta bed without telling ye tha' we love ya so much, and tha' we'd always be there for ya. I could see ya now, sitting on te porch, boxes of yer things beside ya as ye and yer brother git lectured by yer momma before ye go ta college, and yer gonna look as if ya don't care, ye'll look bored, and yer momma'll kiss ya each on the forehead, wishing ye good luck. I'm gonna shake yer hands, hugging ya two tight, asking ya ta take care 'cause we won't be there for yous anymore. 

Y'all won't show it, but.. ye'll be crying yer eyes out as ye move onto college, and the next time I'll probably see ya is when they have yer own kids with ya. 

Connor, Murphy.. if you're listenin' to this, I love ya two very much, and so does yer Ma. I'm sorry if I can't be there fer these thin's, but dear Lord Jesus, if yer anythin' like me, may the lord help yer Ma. I love ye pissants, 'n I don care if ye love each other te way the othas do. I'll always love ye two fer who ye are, 'n don ferget 'tha. 

I'm sorry fer not bein' there fer ye two.

I love ye two. 

G'bye.

**Author's Note:**

> Bye. 
> 
> -Stew.


End file.
